A Silver BlueJay
by Foxy Thief
Summary: Meet BlueJay, a girl who's about to have the craziest school year ever. What happens when Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi end up enrolling in her school, having almost all the same classes as her, and discovering her big secrets?
1. First Day & First Hour

_My _POV

It seemed like any other day. Wake up at six, get ready for school, catch the bus, and listen to my IPod, Sit in the bleachers waiting for all my friends, and then have them all show up, one by one. We were an odd bunch, I'll give you that.

First was Doug. Doug has blondish hair and bright blue eyes. He's a few inches taller than me, and a little better built, but he's like my older brother.

Next is Alissa. Alissa has dark brown hair, down to mid-back, and bright blue eyes, just like Doug. Alissa is also about an inch taller than me. Doug and Alissa have actually started dating, due to a joking comment made by me.

After her is my best, best, best friend, Arisutea. We just call her Ari for short though. She has short, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her and I have a few major things in common like we hate the populars, and are obsessed with anime.

Right next to Ari in my list of 'best friends' is Devin. He has short, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, like Ari. Devin's hair is a few shades lighter than Ari's though. Devin is actually my boyfriend. I think we've been going out for about five months.

Oh, and then there's me. My names BlueJay, well, BlueJay is what I go by now, so you don't need to worry yourself about my name. My hair is blue in the front, and black in the back. Guess you figured out why they call me BlueJay, huh? Well anyway, Ari and I are both obsessed with anime, which is why, when this 'event' happened, we both noticed right away, while everyone else was oblivious.

Now this is where the story actually begins, so pay attention.

I walked into Advisory and sat down. Paige sat behind me and Erica sat on my right, but that's not important. Devin walked in next, and sat down on my left.

"Did you hear?" Devin whispered to me.

"Hear what?" I asked turning towards him.

"There's supposed to be four new students coming into this class today. Apparently the first two are brothers, and the second pair are brothers too."

"Where'd you hear that?"

Devin just smirked.

"I was eavesdropping on Mr. Hurkbolder and Ms. Jove again, and heard them talking about it."

I smiled and pulled out my sketchbook.

"Might as well try to finish a few of these." I mumbled to myself.

Mr. Hurkbolder turned around and turned on the T.V. so we could watch the announcements and stuff. Right as the announcements ended four boys walked into our class and turned to Mr. Hurkbolder.

"Is this Mr. Hurkbolder's class?" One of them asked in a voice that sounded strangely familiar.

I lifted my head, and mentally gasped.

Standing at the front of the class were Krad, Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi. Mr. Hurkbolder than had them all introduce themselves. After that was finished they all sat down.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I mumbled.

"About what, the new guys?" Devin asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said.

Devin gave me the don't-try-to-hide-things-from-me-because-I-will-eventually-find-out look and I just smiled. He sighed but let it drop, and got back to his drawings.

"Mr. Hurkbolder?" I heard Satoshi ask.

"Yes?"

"May we have someone to show us where the classes are? We all have the same schedule."

"Yes, you may choose somebody if you would like."

_Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me!_

"How about the girl in the front with the black hair." Dark said.

I turned around and gave him my best glare.

"Oh, woops, I mean Blue hair." Dark said, with a hint of amusement.

"Alright, BlueJay, will you please show these four around?"

I sighed; I had a thing where I can't deny the good teachers

"Sure."

"Thank You."

I got out of my seat and walked back to where the four were sitting.

"Schedules please." I said, holding out my hand for a schedule.

"Here, use mine." Daisuke said first handing me his.

"You all have the same classes' right?"

"Right." Satoshi said.

I read the schedule and growled.

"What, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"You all have the same schedule as me."

"Really?"

"Yes really, so just follow me, and I'll show you where to go."

"Thank you, BlueJay was it?"

"Yeah, BlueJay, and no problem."

"Is that your real name?" Dark asked.

"What BlueJay? No, of course not."

"What is your real name then?" Krad asked.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out."

I could now hear Devin snickering up front. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, then turned back to the four of them.

"Let me double check that we have the same classes real quick." I mumbled to myself, looking back down at the schedule.

**First hour Math- Mr. Henry**

**Second hour Health- Mr. Cline**

**Third hour Gym- Mr. Trainor**

**Fourth hour Lunch**

**Fifth hour Science-Mr. Hurkbolder**

**Sixth hour Art-Mrs. Steed**

**Seventh hour Social Studies-Mrs. Lippert**

**Eighth hour Language Arts-Ms. Cilibraise**

"Yep, we have the same schedules." I mumbled.

***Ding* *Ding* Ding* *Ding***

"That's the bell. Let's go so we're not late. Mr. Henry goes on these long, stupid rants when kids are late."

We hurried up and walked upstairs and into 's class. I hurried up and sat in my seat while the four of them went to talk to Mr. Henry.

"You're the new students I heard about right? Krad, Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi?"

"Yes, that's us." Satoshi said calmly.

"Well, since we just moved the seats into groups of five, and everyone but BlueJay has their table filled, how about you guys sit with her?" Mr. Henry said, pointing over at me.

I mentally swore while Dark smirked.

The four of them walked over to the table of five and sat down by me. Satoshi on my right, Daisuke on my left, Krad on Satoshi's right, and Dark on Daisuke's left.

Mr. Henry went on talking about something I had already learned, so I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw.

"Did you draw those?" Daisuke whispered in my ear.

"Um, yeah, I just draw them in my free time, so they're not very good." I said.

Dark reached over and snatched my sketchbook and started to flip through it.

"Kind of depressing though." Dark said, stopping on the first page.

The first page had a blackish-gray background and the words '_If I were to die…Would you care?'_ Written in neat black lettering. The picture was showing two arms with the wrists all slashed up. Not drawn on one of my happier days…

He then turned to the next page and raised an eyebrow at me.

This one had the words '_Even the Purest Love…Can be tainted black…'_ written in my neat purple and black lettering. It was a picture of a blood red heart with an _x_ carved into the corner. The top was being colored purple by the jar labeled _'Poison' _having its contents poured upon it. The left half of the page was a purple background, while the right side was the blackish-gray color.

He shook his head and turned to the third page. This one was my first and favorite drawing in this sketchbook.

It was a purple heart hanging on a brown rope. It had a slash diagonally down from the top left corner, to the bottom right one. There was a razor with dripping blood right beside the heart, and the slash was bleeding heavily. There was an arrow pierced through the heart and it was soaked in blood. The Purple Heart had a black outline and a purple circle surrounding it, then the rest was blackish-gray.

They all turned to me and raised an eyebrow, except Krad, he just stared.

"Depressing much?" Dark asked.

I snatched my sketchbook back and put it away. I then pulled out my roughed up notebook that I use for random things. The first section was my old Math notebook. Daisuke saw it and looked at me funny. I smiled at him and flipped through it until I reached the 'Random' section. I stopped at the first page and quietly hummed the song that was written. The song was the opening theme for 'Fruits Basket'

_I was so happy when you smiled_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray_

_More from the sunny days that lie in sleep_

_Waiting with patience for the spring_

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again_

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today_

_Although the scars from yesterday remain_

_You can go on living as much your heart believes_

_You can't be born again, although you can change_

_Let's stay together always._

I smiled before flipping to the page I wanted. When I finally found it, I handed the notebook to Daisuke.

"Read these with Dark, and then give it back to me." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded quickly and started reading. The further on Dark and him read, the larger their smiles got. I smiled and read over Daisuke's shoulder.

_Stress: is when you wake up screaming, and realize you weren't sleeping._

_Are you stalking me? 'Cause that'd be super._

_Smart is Sexy._

_God sent me to piss the world off._

_I am the principal. I wield great and mysterious power._

_They say a murderer is a loner. Of course he's a loner! He's been killing people!_

That was the way I spent the rest of my Math class..

***Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding***

"Oh the bell." I said, while hurriedly grabbing my notebooks.

"What's next in this god-awful school?" Dark yelled.

I smirked.

_This should be amusing..._


	2. Second & Third Hour

Now, I usually don't do this, but since I got such good reviews, I'll reply to them all!

SoulMaiden24-Thanks! I hope you like this story, since it's the D N Angel story I've written. And I'm glad you like BlueJay, since that's me! I go by the nickname BlueJay so much now that very few people remember my real name. I don't really like Health class either, but I don't hate it as much as Math. **Shivers** Ugh, Math…

Fate12343-Here you go, the next chapter! Next time say please though.

"You must be the new students I heard about, huh?" Mr. Cline asked, looking at the odd group of four.

"I don't know, since I don't know what you've heard." Dark said smirking.

Mr. Cline just laughed.

"There are some seats right over there by BlueJay." He said pointing at me.

They nodded and thanked him before sitting down. Dark sat behind me, Daisuke in front of me, Satoshi on my left, and Krad on my right. I sighed and pulled out my notebook and got ready for the daily health question.

"Alright, here's your daily question. What are the three sides of the health triangle?" Mr. Cline asked.

I started writing.

**Q: What are the three sides of the health triangle?**

**A: The three sides of the health triangle are Mental/Emotional, Physical, and Social.**

I finished with the daily health question and turned to the 'Darkness Falls' section of my notebook and wrote while listening to Mr. Cline. Just then I felt someone poking me in the back, I turned around and glared at Dark.

"What?" I hissed.

He just smirked and pulled out my wristband. The one that says 'Even if the voices aren't real, they have some good ideas.'

"What the hell? How'd you get that without me noticing?" I asked, even though I already knew.

He just winked, causing me to blush.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." He said, using my earlier words against me.

I glared at him and he put a huge goofy smile on his face.

***Ding**Ding* *Ding**Ding***

"Wow, class over already?"

I grabbed my things and waved for them to follow me. I walked in front with Daisuke and turned to him.

"Does Dark always steal things from people?" I asked Daisuke in a whisper, so the others wouldn't hear.

Daisuke turned to me, shocked.

"What'd he steal?"

"My wristband." I said showing him my wristband on my right wrist.

Daisuke sighed.

"Most of the time he only steals things like drawings and sketches that he thinks are good enough for him."

"Hmm, wait, have you seen my sketchbook?" I asked worried.

I heard someone snickering behind me. I turned around to see Dark trying not to giggle. I glared at him and held my hand out for my sketchbook.

"Sketchbook. Now." I said, glaring.

Dark sighed. "Fine, here's your sketchbook." He said handing it to me.

"Now come on, so we're not late." I hurried up and jogged to the gym.

I ran into the girl's locker room and changed into my gym clothes which consisted of a large gray T-shirt with my name written on it, and black pants that went just barely past my knees with white striped on the sides. After I got changed and slipped my white gym shoes on, I ran out into the gym to see what we were doing and smirked.

_Badminton_

Mr. Trainor blew the whistle and all the kids got into their assigned spot on the gym floor. I sat next to a kid name Calin.

"Hey, did you see the new students?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got the job of showing them around since they have the same schedule as me."

"Oh, is it fun? Poke." He asked as he poked me.

"I guess it's amusing, not really fun. Poke."

Now, you might be asking, what is the whole 'poke' thing about? Well, I can't even remember how it started, but it's a poke war between Calin and I. Every time we're near each other, we try to poke each other as much as possible.

"Alright, today we're playing Badminton, so get into groups of five or less and sit down together." Mr. Trainor said.

Everyone got up and got into groups quickly. I stood up and felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Daisuke and them standing there. Daisuke had his head down as he spoke.

"C-Can w-we partner up w-with y-you?" Daisuke asked, fidgeting.

"Sure, nobody else would've really wanted me in their group anyway."

Daisuke looked shocked.

"Really, why?"

"I'm infamous around here. I hang out with the infamous kids, so I'm infamous. Also, I've built up a reputation."

"Okay, now that you have your groups go over to a net and have a two-vs.-two game."

We walked over to the net and split up so we could play against each other. Dark and Krad were on one side and Daisuke and Satoshi were on the other side. I grabbed a racquet for all of us and handed them all out. They played against each other for a while, until Dark switched out and I went in. After a while I stopped the game.

"Hey, can I try something?"

"Depends on the something." Krad said.

"I wanna go one-on-on with all of you."

"Sure, me first!" Daisuke said stepping up.

Daisuke and I played for a while but he eventually got tired and switched out with Satoshi. It was fun playing against Satoshi since he was faster and hit harder than I thought. Soon, he too tired out, and Dark switched in. Dark was way faster than Satoshi, but I still won. After Dark switched out, Krad switched in. I played against Krad for a while, until I collapsed from exhaustion. They all ran toward me except Krad.

"Are you okay BlueJay?" Daisuke asked, leaning over me.

"Yeah, just tired. I think I'm done playing now, huh?"

"Of course!" Daisuke said while Dark picked me up and sat me on the sidelines of the court. After that I just watched everyone play until Mr. Trainor dismissed us to the locker rooms five minutes before class ended.

"Finally, Gym is over!" I heard Dark yell.

I mentally laughed.

_Wait until fourth hour Dark, just wait for it…_


	3. Fourth & Fifth Hour

***Ding**Ding**Ding**Ding***

"Finally!" I yelled, jumping down the small staircase that led out of the gym.

It was now fourth hour, which meant lunch.

"What's next?" Dark asked, all of a sudden walking by me.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that! Next is Lunch."

"Lunch! My favorite class!" Dark shouted, smiling gleefully.

I smiled a little and shook my head.

"Wait, what's for lunch?" Dark asked, genuinely worried.

I giggled a little and he looked at me funny.

"Well, you can get chicken nuggets, a hamburger, a cheeseburger, pizza, a sub, a wrap, or something else. You can also get stuff from the salad bar free, and cookies and chips are a dollar."

"So many choices!" Dark yelled, beaming.

I grinned and walked through the line getting lunch. Chicken nuggets, French fries, Milk, and two scoops of pineapple. Yummy…

After grabbing my food, (I don't have to pay since I have free lunch.) I sat down at the table that all my friends and I sit at. By 'My friends', I meant, Doug (Psycho), Devin, Alissa, Ari, Andrew, and I. Andrew is a kid with ADHD who we all hang out with. He's really fun, but everyone else just ignores him.

Anyway, I sat down and waited for the others. First was Devin (In case the chapter before this didn't work, Devin and I aren't dating anymore.) Then Ari, Andrew, Doug, and Alissa.

Then was a shock; I felt someone tapping my shoulder, so I turned to see the four of them. You know who I'm talking about.

"Can we sit here? Please?" Daisuke asked.

"Go ahead." I said.

Ari, Doug, Devin, and Alissa all looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Group meeting." They said as they got up and pulled me away from the four others.

"Who are they?" Alissa said.

"Oh, the one with the red, spiky hair is Daisuke, the one with purple hair is Dark, the one with light blue hair is Satoshi, and the one with the long blond hair is Krad."

"How come we've never seen them before?" Doug asked.

"Their new, they just got here today."

"Is that all you wish to tell us?" Ari asked.

"Well, I have something to tell Ari, so could you guys go back to the table?"

"Yeah, sure." They said while walking away.

"What'd you want to tell me?" Ari asked.

"Those four new guys are anime characters." I whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"When we go to the library for recess, I'll show you, kay?"

"Yeah."

We walked over to the table and sat down eating. Until…

"Ahem."

"Huh, what?" I asked, looking up at Doug.

"Just thought we should all introduce ourselves, and since you know them better, maybe you can do it BlueJay."

I glared before standing up.

"Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi, and Dark meet Doug, Devin, Alissa, and Ari."

Mumbled greetings sounded throughout the table and then we all started eating our lunches. Lunch was pretty silent after that until Ari poked me.

"What?"

"It's 3:13. We've got to get to the library before 3:15."

"Okay, let me throw my plate away, then we'll go."

I hurried up and threw away my plate, then ran up to Ari.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my agenda.

I grabbed my agenda, and we snuck away to the library. We happened to get there right as it opened so we snagged some pretty good computers.

"We're in the library, so what'd you wanna show me?" Ari asked.

"Look at this." I said, pulling up the internet.

I went to Google and searched 'D N Angel images' and scrolled through them.

"See look. There's Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad."

"Weird. So wait, you're telling me, that we have four hot anime guys at our school?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"And they all have the same classes as you?"

"Um, yeah."

"So you get four hot, anime guys in all of your classes?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought I covered that already."

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

"Hate her for what?" Daisuke asked, all of a sudden standing behind us.

"Gah, what the hell!" I whispered, closing the window with the pictures on it.

"What, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"You scared the crap out of me. Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Daisuke asked innocently.

"Come out of nowhere like that."

"What's going on?" Krad asked, also now standing behind Daisuke with Dark and Satoshi by his side.

I slammed my head on the table and they all looked at me funny.

"Why *Thump* Does *Thump* This *Thump* Have *Thump* To *Thump* Happen *Thump* To *Thump* Me? *Thump*"

"Hey, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Dark said, grabbing my shoulders.

I glared at him before resuming what I had been doing before.

"Fuck *Thump* My *Thump* Life! *Thump*"

"Calm down BlueJay." Ari said, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me away from the table.

I groaned and held my hand up to my forehead. It hurt. A lot.

"Maybe that wasn't the brightest of ideas, huh?" I asked, joking around.

"You think?" Dark asked sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him and closed my eyes, lifting my hand up to my head again. Good thing I could heal quickly…

I hurried up and healed my head before getting back on the computer. Ari and I got on the computers and got on . We soon lost track of time though.

***Ding**Ding**Ding**Ding***

I hurried up and jogged to my locker, trying to hurry up so maybe, just maybe, I could 'accidentally' leave them all behind. Right as I finished grabbing my books and shutting my locker I turned around and came face to face with Daisuke and the rest of them. I growled and Daisuke looked at me worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, just peachy, now let's go."

They nodded and followed me as we walked into Science, which was Mr. Hurkbolder's class. I sat down in my desk and waited for Mr. Hurkbolder to tell them to sit by me.

"Um, well, I forgot where I was going to place you, so why don't you just sit where you want."

I growled in my head and pulled out my book, Syren by Angie Sage. Dark sat on my left, Krad on my right, Satoshi behind me, and Daisuke in front of me. Science went on, as boring as ever, as we learned about cells.

"What's that?" Dark asked, leaning over and looking at my book.

"It's a book, genius." I said, smirking.

"I knew that, what's it about?"

"It's the fifth book in the Septimus Heap series, Syren. I already read the other four. It's about Magic and spells." I said, smiling.

"You like Magic, huh?" he said, looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just fun to believe in this kind of stuff. Gives you stuff to look forward to, you know?" I said smiling at him.

I dropped the smile when I saw how shocked he looked.

"Never mind, it's stupid, huh?" I asked.

"No, it's just, not very many people believe in Magic as much as you do."

"I believe more than you know." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Dark asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

"You talk to yourself?"

"Well, I actually talk to the voice in my head, Mattaki."

"Doesn't Mattaki translate into Perfect?"

"Yeah, that's where his name comes from, because he's so perfect."

I spent the rest of Science talking to Dark, and learned quite a few new things about him. I won't tell you yet, since that'll fit into the story more later.

***Ding**Ding**Ding**Ding***

"There's the bell so let's hurry and get to sixth hour. Nice chatting with you though Dark."

"Anytime, BlueJay, Anytime."

"That tone of voice is pretty creepy." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe it's meant to be creepy." He said with his signature smirk.

I sighed and shook my head, jumping up the stairs to at a time to get to Sixth Hour.

"What's Sixth hour again?" Satoshi asked.

"Art." I replied.

Daisue beamed. I smiled.

Here is chapter three of 'A Silver BlueJay'! Now to respond to the reviews!

Fate12343-Glad you love it, and thanks for saying please! Here's the next chapter.

SoulMaiden24-You think you have a similar social life as I do? I'm hated by over half the school population, and I can be much more random (Or is it randomer?) than I put in this story. You'll see later.

Thanks for reading and please drop me a review!


	4. Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth Hour

I jumped up the stairs and ducked into Mrs. Steed's room. About five other kids were already there, so I quickly shuffled to my seat in the back corner while the three of them walked up to Mrs. Steed and asked about their seats.

"Well, is there anywhere you want to really sit?" Mrs. Steed asked.

"May we sit by BlueJay?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure, I'll just have to move the kids who sit there. They don't seem to like BlueJay very much and just ignore her anyways."

Mrs. Steed moved the four other girls to the front table and let the boys sit by me. When they got over there, I was working on my clay vase.

_Just two more sides…_

I was focusing too hard on my vase to notice the four boys coming up behind me. Before I knew it, someone was hugging me from behind.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hugging you." Daisuke responded.

"Why?"

"Because *sniffle* Mrs. Steed told us about the girls and how mean they are to you." He said hugging tighter.

I smiled.

"It's okay. It's nothing new. Nobody really likes me in any of my classes."

"You mean you get treated like crap all day?" Dark asked, the slightly shocked look on his face making me smile internally.

"I guess, but I probably wouldn't have used those words to describe it."

Now I had two guys hugging me.

"Could you guys get off so I can finish?" I asked, trying to wiggle free.

They quickly got off and got to work on their vases. Instead of taking three days like the rest of us, they were already at the part I was. Putting it together.

I looked over at each of their vases. Krad's was perfect; Satoshi's looked perfect too, but not as perfect as Krad's. Daisuke's looked awesome, and Dark's looked way cool.

I went back to mine and finally got it finished. I wrapped it in wet paper towels like I was supposed to and laid it on the counter. I pulled out my sketchbook and worked on a drawing I've been working on for a while. I call the picture 'My Dreams'. It's got a bunch of names in different shapes. Like, Devin was in a heart, but then he started acting like a jerk, so now the heart is cracked and torn. I drew four connected bubbles and wrote their names in each one.

Krad

Dark

Daisuke

Satoshi

Two tan arms came from behind me and plucked up my sketchbook.

"Hey, give it back!" I said, turning to Dark.

Dark zipped over to the other side of the room and looked at the picture before looking up at me smiling.

"I figured out your real name." he said.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, zipping over as well.

Satoshi and Krad walked over and looked down at the picture for a second before they all looked up at me.

"Your real name is Rena isn't it?" Daisuke asked.

I grumbled and mentally swore.

"Yes."

"Rena Tokuda?"

"Yes, Yes! I have a stupid name, I get it!" I yelled snatching at the sketchbook.

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes but I turned and wiped them away. I had bad memories of getting teased over my name, so I had introduced myself as BlueJay, hoping it stuck. Luckily it did, and nobody figured out my real name. (Except Ari, but then she told me her real name was Alistair)

"It's not stupid." Daisuke said, trying to smile.

"Yeah, my last name is Mousy." Dark said, glaring at me when I tried to hide a smile.

"Mine's Niwa." Daisuke said, looking at his feet.

"Hiwatari." Satoshi said glaring slightly at the ceiling.

"Hikari." Krad quietly mumbled.

I smiled and gave them all a hug, even Krad.

Just then the bell rang.

***Ding**Ding**Ding**Ding***

I slipped out of the class and waited for the others. When they came out, we walked to Social Studies which was right down the hall. Right as I was about to walk through the door, I was tackled from behind.

"BlueJay!" Someone yelled, hugging me.

"Ari, you crazy chickee."

Ari just smiled before running down the stairs for Gym.

I jumped over a few seats and sat in my seat. Daisuke ended up sitting behind me, Satoshi behind him, Dark behind him, and Krad in the very back. Mrs. Lippert started talking about the history of Japan and I zoned out, having studied this a few of months ago.

"Hey, BlueJay."

"What?" I asked, spinning around to see Daisuke.

"Krad told me to give this to you." He said, passing up a carefully folded piece of paper.

I grabbed the note and turned back to the front, looking down at the note. It had fancy, clear lettering across the front with my name on it. I opened it up and read it.

_BlueJay,_

_I'm not entirely sure if you've noticed, but I haven't had the chance to talk to you. Unlike Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi. I'd like to know if you wouldn't mind sitting on the bus with me later. That is, if we ride a bus._

I smiled and pulled out my pencil writing back.

_I have noticed that we haven't talked and I was worried that you didn't want to talk to me because you didn't like me. We do ride a bus and I'd be glad to sit next to you._

I passed the note back to Daisuke and whispered to him.

"Pass this back to Krad."

Daisuke nodded and passed it back. A few minutes later, Daisuke's hand slipped on my desk and dropped the note. I opened it and read it again.

_Why would you think I didn't like you? Oh, I guess you already answered that. So, will you show us where the bus is after school? And have you noticed that it seems Dark is flirting with you?_

I mentally laughed and wrote back.

_Of course I'll show you guys where the bus is. And I'm glad you don't hate me. And of course I've noticed Dark flirting. Unfortunately for Dark, I'm already dating someone._

I slipped the note into Daisuke's lap and waited for the reply. I don't want to bother you guys with the rest of the conversation, so here's the summary.

Krad confirmed that he didn't hate me, asked about who I was dating, called Dark an idiot several times, and asked where I lived.

***Ding**Ding**Ding**Ding***

I grabbed my books and walked out of the door, weaving through the crowd and making it to the stairs. I waited at the top for the four guys to come. They showed up about ten seconds later and we jumped down the stairs heading to language arts. I walked into the door and smiled as Ms. Cilibraise smiled up at me.

"Good afternoon BlueJay."

"Good afternoon."

"How was that book you were reading, 'Syren' I believe?"

"Good. I finished it. Luckily, there's a new book coming out soon."

"Really? What's it called?"

"It's called 'Darke'."

"Do you know when it comes out?"

"June seventh I believe."

"Perfect, that's my daughter's birthday so I'll be sure to remember that."

I nodded and sat down while Mrs. Cilibraise told them where to sit.

"Well, the only open seats are over there by Devin."

I turned around and saw Devin glare at them before turning back to whatever they were doing.

"Thank You." Daisuke said, turning back and heading to the seats. Dark ended up sitting in front of Devin, Krad in front of him, Satoshi in front of him, and Daisuke in the very front.

The bell rang and Mrs. Cilibraise smiled, turning back to the class.

"Alright, today is an all SSR day so get out your books and read all hour."

We all nodded and pulled out our books. I was reading 'The Gift' by James Patterson. I was at a really dramatic part when the phone rang. Mrs. Cilibraise put her book down and picked up the phone.

"Mrs. Cilibraise's room."

There was the sound of talking on the other line before Mrs. Cilibraise hung up. She turned to the four of them and spoke.

"Mr. Wiltshire wants you four down in his office."

"Um, we don't know where the office is." Dark said, smiling sheepishly.

"Would you like someone to show you there?"

"Yes please."

"Any volunteers?"

I raised my hand, and so did every other female in the room.

"Is there any one in particular you'd like to go with?" Mrs. Cilibraise asked.

"May we take BlueJay?" Krad asked, looking towards me as if asking my permission.

"Would you mind BlueJay?"

"Of course not."

I stood up and waved for them to follow me as all of the girls glared at me.

"I didn't think you'd volunteer." Dark said smirking.

"I didn't think you'd want to deal with the fan girls." I said, smiling back at him.

"Hm, Touché."

I smiled at him before turning down the hallway and walking into the office.

"May I help you?" asked the secretary.

"We're here to see Mr. Wiltshire."

"Right in there." She said, pointing to a door in the back.

We walked in and knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in."

We all walked in to see him sitting behind his desk with four chairs in front of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry BlueJay. I was only expecting the four of them."

"It's okay, I'll just stand." I said standing behind the chairs.

"Okay, well, I called you four down here to find out how you'll be getting home today."

"Well, we were planning to ride the bus home."

"Do you know which bus you have to ride?"

"Not really. Do you?"

"It depends on where you live."

"We live in Yorkshire Commons. We just moved in."

I growled.

"BlueJay, is there a problem?" Mr. Wiltshire asked.

"No, but I know what bus they ride now."

"Really? Which one?"

"Route eleven. Tina's bus."

"How do you know?" Satoshi asked.

"I live in Yorkshire Commons, and I ride Tina's bus."

"Oh, well I guess that's settled."

Mr. Wiltshire dismissed us back to class and when we walked in all the girls looked up and glared at me. And I also noticed Devin glaring at the four of them.

_I could use this to my advantage…_

As soon as I sat down, the bell rang and everyone ran out. I grabbed my books and walked to my locker.

_And now for the Hellish Bus Ride Home…_


	5. The Hellish Bus Ride Home

I jogged to my locker and pulled out my backpack, opening it up to put the things I'd need for tonight in there.

_Agenda, Binder, Sketchbook, Random Notebook, Colored Pencils, and my Markers._

After I put everything in my backpack, I grabbed my jacket, zipped it up, and slung my bag over my shoulder. When I turned back around, the four of them were standing right behind me, waiting.

"Ready?" Krad asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, waving for them to follow me. The girls around me glared as I walked out with the four guys all around me.

We walked through the doors and over by where a few cars were parked.

"This is it?" Dark said, glancing around.

"Yep. This is it. Tina's always ten minutes late so we have to wait a while."

"Oh. Does anyone else come out?"

Right as I was about to respond, my friend, Sam, came up from behind me.

"BlueJay!"

I spun around and looked at her.

"What?"

She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Are those the four new hot guys I heard about?" She asked, looking Dark over.

"Ugh, why is everyone talking about that?"

"Because, the most hated girl in school suddenly has four hot guys hanging around her. Wouldn't you be suspicious?"

"I guess so," I replied. ", Oh, I'm sitting with someone else on the bus so you can sit by BriAnna today."

"Aw! But I like sitting by you." Sam whined, pouting.

"Well I already promised to sit by someone else."

Just then someone shouted.

"Bus!"

We all walked forward and waited for the bus to pull up. When the doors opened, three older kids got off and walked inside the school. Tina nodded at us and everyone pushed and shoved to get on the bus. I was shorter than most of the others so I slipped through and got a seat near the back. I put my backpack on the seat behind me and my coat on the seat next to me so no one would sit there. Krad and them finally got on the bus about six people later and sat down. Krad sat with me, Daisuke and Satoshi sat together, and Dark sat down alone. Every time a girl would go to sit by him, he'd put his feet up and complain about a major headache. Finally everyone was sitting next to someone and chatting. (Dark not included, he was sleeping.)

Krad and I were talking while I untangled my headphone wires for my IPod.

"What kind of music do you like?" Krad suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Well I heard that you listen to some pretty depressing music and since I saw your pictures you drew, I wondered."

I sighed and handed him one of my ear buds.

"Here. Now you can listen and judge whether I listen to depressing music or not."

He accepted the ear bud and I put on one of my favorite songs, 'Fly on the Wings of Despair'. I played it but hid the video since it was of Dark and Krad fighting.

_Sometimes my visions are distant and vague_

_Down at the base of the mountain_

_Once in a while I am weak and afraid_

_Tired and sick of it all_

_I don't believe that my story is set_

_Nothing is destined or blatant_

_Bound to this body a world full of hate_

_No one will heed if I fall_

_No one can see it but you know that it's there_

_Guiding the steps of your soul_

_Holding the truth in the cross that you bear_

_Die with a heart that is bold_

_Fly on the wings of despair_

_No one is holding you back_

_The call of the wild is internal_

_Conquer the silence you fear_

_Tomorrow will not fade to black_

_Remember_

_No one can save you today_

The rest of the song played and Krad looked at me.

"You do listen to some pretty depressing songs."

"Yeah whatever."

I scrolled through and pulled up the 'Hell Song'. Again, I hid the video.

_Everybody's got their problems,_

_Everybody says the same thing to you._

_It's just a matter of how you solve them,_

_And knowing how to change the things you've been through._

_I feel I've come to realize,_

_How fast life can be compromised._

_Step back to see what's going on,_

_I can't believe this happened to you._

_This happened to you._

The end of the song played and Krad looked at me again.

"Are they all like this?"

"Pretty much."

I scrolled down to one of my very last videos and put it on. The beginning music was light and pretty, but then the real song came on. 'Worth Dying For'.

_Set me off like dynamite strapped tight around my waist_

_We are the ones in competition but claim this ain't no race_

_(Let's go!)_

_Take a breath and explode like bullets tearing through the wind_

_Cut me up with a razor blade that tries to separate the skin_

_Now in the_

_White flames of burning flags we_

_found a world worth dying for, yeah_

_We've been battered so hard that we don't_

_feel anymore_

_Take me_

_From this world_

_Save me_

_What if we_

_All die young?_

_So take me_

_From this world_

_Save me_

_What if we_

_All die young?_

I mentally sung along to the song and closed my eyes. When the song finished, Krad grabbed my IPod.

"There has to be a happier song on here."

"Give it to me and I'll put one on." I said, reaching for it.

Krad handed it over and I scrolled through it. I finally chose 'All the Small Things' by Blink182.

_All the, small things_

_True care, truth brings_

_I'll take, one lift_

_Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know_

_You'll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting_

_Commiserating_

"Is that the happiest one?" Krad asked when the song finished.

"No, but that was the first one I found."

"Good."

"What do you mean good?"

"If that was the happiest, I'd think you're suicidal."

I turned and looked out the window.

"You're not…are you?" Krad asked, leaning over to look at my face.

"Of course not." I replied.

Krad grabbed my arm and pulled it toward him, pulling up the sleeve.

"What is this?" Krad asked, looking at the unreadable words written on my arm.

"Moshito Mane Kariko Bonshi Ta."

"What does that mean?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"In my new language, it means 'I will never know love'."

"Why would you write that?"

"Because it's true."

"Why think like that?"

"Because, my life means nothing to anybody else. So why should it matter to me?"

"You have people that care about you. What about Ari and Sam, and all those other kids at lunch?"

I sighed. This was getting _way_ too dramatic for me.

"I know they care. But that's the hard thing. I know Ari cares, but she's moving to another city soon. And Sam cares too, but her mom hates me and she's moving soon too. The others only hang out with me because they'd feel too bad leaving me behind."

I lay my head on the cool window and closed my eyes. Unfortunately, Tina hit a curb just then and my head cracked against the window. I grabbed my head and held my hand against the wound.

"Are you okay BlueJay?" Daisuke asked from the seat behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache." I replied.

"Liar." Krad said, turning to me.

"How is she lying?" Daisuke asked.

"She's bleeding." He said, moving my hands away from the bleeding head wound.

"Why would you lie BlueJay?" Satoshi asked, puzzled.

"Because, it's not a big problem."

"You're bleeding." Dark said, suddenly awake.

"Yes she's bleeding you dimwit." Krad replied, pulling a small packet and a box out of his backpack.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Emergency wipes and Band-Aids."

"Oh, okay." I replied.

Krad cleaned the wound and covered it with a large Band-Aid.

"Wait 'till I get home. Mom's gonna give me hell about this."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty clumsy at home so she'll probably think I either fell or got in a fight with my sister and she hit me."

"She would hit you?" Dark asked, looking slightly worried."

"Without hesitation."

"Why?"

"Cause she hates me."

Just then the bus stopped and I realized that the bus had stopped in front of where I lived. I grabbed my bag and coat and walked off the bus, heading to my house. Dark and them followed so I let them. As I was about to walk through the door, Emiko came out of the apartment next door and beamed at the four of them. I sighed and walked through the door into my house.

"I'm Home!" I shouted, walking upstairs into my room.

I jumped on my bed, and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

_I can't believe that the D N Angel characters live next door to me…_

XOXO

Alright! Anybody who's reading this, I'm so sorry! I had this chapter typed up weeks ago but then I lost the USB Key it was on. I refused to write anymore until I found it, so…

Anyway, I just found it today in my old back pack so I'm putting this up now. Like I said before, I'm so sorry for everyone who still waited for this.


	6. Misunderstandings Galore!

_I can't believe that the D N Angel characters live next door to me…_

I sighed again before getting up and walking downstairs. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed a note taped to the railing. I picked it up and quickly read it.

_To Rena,_

_Your father and I are going out to lunch, and then when his work gets out, we're heading to the Midland Mall. We probably won't be back until six. Make dinner for you and your sister. Your older sister is staying at her friend's house for the weekend._

_ Signed, Mom_

I crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. I looked through the cabinets and decided to make tacos. I looked at the clock on the microwave before running upstairs and grabbing my Ipod, Jacket, and headphones. It was 3:46 and my little sister's bus came at 4:15. I ran outside to the Apartment park and got on the swing, choosing a song on my Ipod, and closing my eyes, swinging as high as I could. Just as the song ended, someone grabbed me from behind, stopping the swing and clapping a hand over my mouth. I went to scream as the person lifted me up and turned me to face them, moving their hand off my mouth and grinning.

"Mattaki!" I shouted, smiling and hugging him.

"Heya, how's it going?

"I'm fine, how are you though? I haven't seen you in a while,"

I know, those of you who pay a lot of attention are probably really confused. Well, you remember how a few chapters ago when I was talking to Dark, I said Mattaki was a voice in my head? That's only half true. You see, I'm not exactly normal, or human. I don't know what I am exactly, but I know that humans can't do some of the things I can. See, Mattaki is technically me, or at least part of me. Ever since I could remember, I've had the ability to think of something and make it a real object. For a while, I only used it to make small things, like bouncy balls, pillows, clothes, and such, but after a while of being alone, I started imagining having a twin brother. When I realized I might be able to use my power to bring him to life, I started practicing. I first tried it with things like fish, and moved my way up. However, every attempt I made at bringing him to life failed. I quickly got depressed and gave up. On my next birthday though, I woke up with him sitting on the edge of my bed smiling at me.

Unfortunately, when I brought more than I usually eat up to my bedroom, my mom followed me upstairs and found Mattaki and kicked him out. I helped him as much as I could by giving him all the money I could and giving him food and clothes and such. He eventually got a job and an apartment in a few cities over so I rarely got to see him.

"I'm good. I got a month break from work because they have to do some repairs. So, I decided I'd come visit my favorite person in the world." He said, picking me up around the waist and hugging me.

I just smiled wider and hugged him around the neck.

"Thanks. I've been feeling really alone lately and I feel a lot better now that your here."

He set me down and leaned forward so he could whisper into my ear while still hugging me.

"Are your wings tucked in correctly?" He asked.

I looked at him confused before tugging my jacket down slightly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because those four guys over there are looking at you a little funny."

I quickly turned to see Dark glaring at Mattaki, Krad and Satoshi sizing him up, and Daisuke blinking innocently.

"Oh, hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, releasing myself from Mattaki's hug with slight regret.

Dark glared at Mattaki one last time before turning to me with a forced smile.

"I just looked out the window and saw you at this park and thought it'd be fun for us all to hang out. Sorry if I interrupted you and your boyfriend."

I looked at Dark in shock before turning to Mattaki. We both stared at each other for about five seconds before cracking up in laughter.

Dark and them looked at us until I stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Y-You think we're d-dating? That's insane!"

"How is it insane?" Dark said, an irritated look on his face.

"Have you seen us? Look closely." I said, standing next to Mattaki and smiling.

"Hey, they look almost identical." Daisuke said, pointing at Mattaki then me.

"You're right, Daisuke. How didn't we notice before?" Satoshi asked.

"Are you two related?" Krad asked.

"Yes. Krad, Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi, please meet Mattaki, my twin brother."

Mattaki then dramatically bowed and smiled at them all before stepping back, pulling a rose out of nowhere and giving it to me.

I just nodded at him and tucked the (thorn less) rose behind my ear before turning to Dark with a mock glare.

"Now that we've all realized that Mattaki is indeed my brother, and not my boyfriend, I believe someone owes him an apology?"

Dark flinched and twiddled his thumbs before looking up at Mattaki.

"H-Hey, sorry for the way I acted. I just kind of assumed and overreacted."

"It's alright, I understand. You actually reacted a lot better than some of the others."

I flinched as I remembered.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

Mattaki lifted his shirt and showed off a scar that ripped right between two of his rips and stretched for about three inches.

Everyone flinched, including me.

"H-How d-did you get that?" Daisuke stuttered out, eyes filling slightly with tears.

"Jealous guy, about three years ago. Don't worry about it."

"I still blame myself for you getting hurt." I mumbled.

Mattaki hugged me and spoke into my ear, not quite quiet enough to be a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself."

I nodded and he turned to the others.

"How about we all go get something to eat and hang out. I believe Rena's making tacos, and you have never tasted food as good as hers."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Dark replied, slinging an arm around Daisuke's shoulder and walking back to my house.

"Taco party it is! Now hurry up, we have to finish cooking before my little sister gets home!" I shouted, running towards my house, racing Dark and laughing the whole time.

XOXO

Alright, I understand that I really should be beaten to death for making you all wait this long and I know no excuse will make up for it, so I'm not even going to bother you with mine. I'm going to work on this every time I get the chance. I'm really sorry, so if you want to rant at me, go ahead. You guys deserve it.


	7. Stupid Eavesdroppers

I barely heard the sound of the door opening and closing over the sounds of the meat sizzling in the skillet, Dark yelling, Daisuke freaking out, and Krad and Mattaki talking about something in the living room.

"Mom?" I heard my little sister yell.

"Mom's not here! It's just me Delilah!" I shouted back, checking the meat before walking into the hall to see my little sister, Delilah, standing there with her back pack and staring at the kitchen door with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just my friends. We're making tacos."

"Okay, but they don't sound like Ari and I've never seen any of your other friends, so who is it?"

"Some people moved in next door and they have four kids who I met at school so they came over."

"All guys?" She asked, a knowing look on her face.

"Yep, you don't think I'd let a bunch of girls from school into our house do you?"

"Alright, can I go play with Kaylinn outside?"

"Is your homework finished?"  
"Yep, see?" She said, pulling out her agenda and showing me her finished homework.

"Alright. But I want you back here for dinner in half an hour. Then you can go back outside."

"Thanks!" She yelled, dashing up the stairs and back down before disappearing out the door.

I just shook my head and walked back in the kitchen to see Satoshi taking the meat out of the skillet, Dark with his sleeve on fire, Daisuke trying to put him out, and Krad smiling evilly holding a lighter behind his back.

I immediately walked past Dark knowing Daisuke would put him out and walked up to Satoshi to help him with the food.

Half and hour later, right as we finished setting everything up, Delilah ran through the door smiling.

"Rena, can Kaylinn stay and eat with us?"

"Fine, but hurry and come eat before the food gets cold."

She smiled and ran out, quickly running back in with her friend Kaylinn.

Kaylinn was about 7 with tan skin and light brown hair that fell around her face in slight curls, while Delilah was 11 and had bright pink hair that that barely fell over her shoulders in small waves.

Kaylinn quickly ran up and gave me a hug before pulling herself up in a chair next to Delilah.

After everyone had their tacos, I sat down and cracked my knuckles before closing my eyes and leaning back in my chair.

"Aren't you going to eat BlueJay?" Daisuke asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Oh don't give us that crap. Here." Mattaki said, rolling his eyes and holding out his taco.

"I said I'm not hun-umph" I said, until Mattaki shoved part of the taco in my mouth.

He then held a hand over my mouth and gave me the 'if-you-don't-swallow-that-I-will-severely-hurt-you' look. I quickly chewed and swallowed, licking some cheese off my lip before smiling and standing up.

"Thanks." I said, leaning down and kissing Mattaki on the nose.

"You're welcome. You know I worry about you." He replied, kissing me on the cheek.

I just smiled and nodded at him before heading up to my room. When I got up there, I shut and locked the door before turning and grabbing my ipod and plugging it into my speakers. I scrolled through the songs before finally settling on 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance.

"They gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies and the books, to make a citizen out of you." I started singing, dancing around and cleaning up my room too.

"Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you son, so they can watch all the things you do." I continued, singing into the hairbrush Delilah left in my room.

When the song was over, I looked around my newly cleaned room with satisfaction and clicked the ipod and speakers off before the next song played.

When I opened the door to leave, Dark along with Daisuke fell to the floor at my feet with Krad and Satoshi standing behind them.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" I asked, glaring down at Dark and Daisuke.

"Well, we heard singing, and wanted to come check it out." Daisuke answered, a flaming blush covering his cheeks.

"You are a fabulous singer by the way." Dark said, winking at me.

I just glared at him and stepped over them both, walking into the bathroom. I grabbed the peroxide and some cotton balls before sitting on the toilet and rolling up my pant leg. I looked at the cut I had gotten on my leg halfway through the song when I tripped and cut my leg on a knife my older sister had just thrown into my room. The cut wasn't too deep or long but it stung. I quickly cleaned it up as Daisuke went pale at the sight of the blood. When I was finished cleaning it, I wrapped it in a bandage and stood up, throwing away the bloody cotton balls and putting the top back on the peroxide.

"Next time you guys eavesdrop on me, I'll kill you." I said, giving them all my coldest glare.

They all nodded quickly and just as I was about to continue the threat, I heard screaming from downstairs.

"Rena! We've got an emergency on our hands! Hurry up and get down here please! Krad, Dark, Daisuke and Satoshi, if you all could all come here too please!" I heard Mattaki scream.

We all looked at each other before dashing down the stairs, nearly tripping. When we all got downstairs, Mattaki looked at us with a panicked look and pointed at the window.

I looked out carefully and paled.

"They're here." Mattaki said.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and nodded.

"They've finally found us."


	8. You Learn Something New Everyday

"They've finally found us."  
"Um, who's found us?" Dark asked, trying to catch a peek out the window.  
"Do you want to explain, or shall I?" I asked, turning to Mattaki.  
"I'll explain. I know how upset you get talking about it."  
Mattaki turned to Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi while I counted the people standing in the front yard.  
"The people who found us are scientists, and not the good kind." Mattaki started, petting my hair out of habit.  
"They've followed us for most of our lives, trying to catch us so they can experiment on us."  
"Wait, how do you know they want to experiment on you?" Dark asked, a confused and shocked look on his face.  
Mattaki turned and gave them all a chilling smile, while I held onto his arm.  
"Because, one, they've already experimented on me once, and two, I can read their minds." He said, tapping his right temple.  
Daisuke looked at him shocked, small tears in the corners of his eyes.  
"You can read minds?" He asked.  
I squeezed Mattaki's arm and shook my head 'no' before he answered.  
"A few years ago, I left the house to go grocery shopping, but when I got back home, Mattaki was gone, and there were bloodstains all over the kitchen. Finally, a few months later, I heard a knock on the door in the middle of the night and when I opened the door, he was lying there covered in blood, unconscious. When he finally woke up a week later, he told me what happened. He told me he could read minds, and at first I didn't believe him, but after a while of him knowing everything I was thinking, I realized he could. Since then, these scientists have been following us." I said.  
"I think they're trying to get Rena, since they already got me. Which is why we need your help."  
"What do you need us to do?" Dark asked, crossing his arms.  
"We need you to agree." I said, smiling.  
"Agree to what?" Satoshi asked.  
"That's for us to know, and you to find out."  
"Fine, we agree." Krad said.  
"Good. You see, Mattaki isn't the only one with powers." I said, holding out my hand.  
A dark purple ball of energy quickly formed in my hand and they all stared at my hand, except Mattaki.  
"Alright, now this may hurt just a bit." I said, before throwing the energy at Dark.  
Daisuke gasped as the light engulfed Dark before slowly fading. They all stared in shock at Dark, including Dark himself.  
Dark now had short, light green hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a completely different outfit.  
"How did you do that?" Dark asked, looking at himself in the mirror.  
"It's one of my powers. I can change the way someone looks." I said, holding out both hands and forming a bright red ball in my right hand, and a light blue one in my left.  
I quickly threw them at Daisuke and Satoshi before holding out my hands again and forming a gold ball in one hand and a black one in the other. These were thrown at Krad and Mattaki before I finally formed a greenish blue ball in my right hand and absorbed it into my chest.  
When I was done, Krad had short black hair with bright green eyes, Satoshi had silver hair that was tied back with dark purple eyes, Daisuke had dark purple hair with silver gray eyes, Mattaki had long, red hair with light orange eyes, and I had long dark purple hair with ice blue eyes. We all had different outfits, and looked varying ages. Dark and I looked to be in our mid-twenties, while Satoshi looked about sixteen, Krad looked a little older at seventeen, Daisuke looked the youngest at ten, and Mattaki was in between at about fifteen.  
"What do we do now?" Daisuke asked, looking at himself in the mirror as well.  
"Just follow along and we'll be able to get rid of them." I said, grabbing Dark by the arm and walking out the door to the scientists.  
"May I help you sirs? I don't mean to sound rude, but I have three teenage sons and a third pre-teen that are inside the house making up stories about you being aliens."  
"I'm sorry ma'am; we're looking for a set of twins that ran away a few months ago. We heard that they were living in this apartment. Have you seen them?" One scientist said, holding up a photo of Mattaki and I walking down the street together.  
"Sorry sirs, but we just moved here a few weeks ago so we don't know anything about the previous tenants. Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving, we have things to do, and the children won't pay attention or work if you guys are here." Dark said, hugging me slightly.  
"Alright. We're sorry we bothered you and your family." The scientist said, before they all walked away.  
Dark and I walked back in the house while the others all stared at us.  
"What happened?" Daisuke asked, nervously glancing at the door behind us every few seconds.  
"Don't worry, we got them to leave. They were definitely looking for Matt and I though." I said, running my fingers through my hair.  
"Yep, which means it's time to move again." Matt said, sitting in a nearby chair.  
"What do you mean that you have to move again?" Dark asked, turning me to face him.  
"Every time they find us, we have to move somewhere else. Last time we were in London, and we moved here in hopes that by being in a small town, they wouldn't be able to find us."  
"So you have to move? But we just met, and what about your parents and your sister?" Daisuke asked, tears gathering in his eyes.  
"They're not my real parents, or my real sister. Mattaki also has the ability to alter people's memories, so he altered their memories so they would think I was their daughter. When we move he'll be able to alter them back so to them I never existed." I said.  
"Why not move in with us instead?" Dark asked nervously.  
Matt and I just stared at Dark in shock.  
"W-What?" I asked, being the first out of shock.  
"Well, you have to move anyway, and our mother, Emiko, has always wanted a daughter, so I'm sure she won't mind." Dark said, walking forward slightly.  
"B-But, didn't you see the scientists? They'll just come back if we only move next door." I said, trying to convince them, and myself, that we had to move.  
"Then we'll just have to get rid of them like we did today, won't we?" Dark said, picking me up bridal style and walking next door, Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke, and Matt in tow.  
"Hey! Why won't anyone listen to me!" I yelled, trying to get out of Dark's grasp.  
"Because, we like you too much to let you leave!" Daisuke said, smiling widely.  
"Fine, I guess moving in with you guys is worth a try." I said, turning my head so I wouldn't see Dark's smirk.  
This, was the beginning of the real adventure.


	9. You Giant Perv

"Dark! Where the hell did you put my clothes?" I yelled, walking into his and Daisuke's bedroom, wrapped in a long black towel.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded, lying on the small couch in the room, a book help upside down in his grasp.

Cocking an eyebrow, I looked at him.

"Oh really now?"

"Yep. I've just been sitting here reading the whole time."

Rolling my eyes, I walked out and into the living room where Emiko was sitting watching the news.

"Emiko, Dark stole my clothes while I was in the shower and won't give them back."

Emiko whirled around at this, taking in the sight of me in nothing but a towel and jumped up, rushing into Dark's room.

"Dark! Give her back her clothes!"

"But Emiko, I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it! We all know you took them. Give them back, now."

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked, walking into the room, Krad and Satoshi peeking in over his shoulders.

"Dark stole my clothes while I was in the shower and won't give them back." I replied, turning to them as Emiko continued yelling at Dark.

"Pervert." Krad said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, right? I knew he was perverted, but I didn't think he was this bad." I replied.

"Fine! Here!" Dark yelled, handing Emiko my clothes.

"Here you go sweetie." Emiko said, turning and handing my clothes back to me.

"Thanks."

Leaving the room, I went back into the bathroom to change. When I came out, Daisuke was standing outside.

"Hey Rena-"

"Please," I interrupted. "Just call me BlueJay."

"Okay, I guess. Anyway, want to come get ice-cream with us. We thought we'd walk around downtown and thought you'd want to come."

Shrugging, I shut the door behind me.

"Sure, sounds cool."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys! This was just a filler. I'm back on track now so here's a new chapter and I swear there's more to come!


	10. Names revealed

"So why do you go by BlueJay instead of Rena?"

Pausing, I turned and looked at Satoshi.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you go by BlueJay instead of Rena?" He repeated, throwing the plastic dish that held his mint ice cream away.

"Maybe I just don't like the name, did you ever think about that?"

"Yes, I did. But it's obviously more than that."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke and Krad asked at the same time.

"Watch her. Whenever we bring it up, her jaw tenses, she balls her fists, and her hands start shaking. She doesn't just dislike the name, she hates it."

Flinching as I realized he was right, I turned, choosing to stare at a flag waving in the distance.

"I don't hate the name. I loathe it." I spoke, turning back to the group, tears in my eyes.

"Why?" Krad asked, looking as if he wanted to reach out to me, but didn't know how to.

"How would you like having your name taken away from you and replaced? How would you like knowing that you're going to be killed, simply because someone else wants to do an "experiment"? How is it fair that they got to take _everything_ from me, and still walk away from it all?"

"Are you okay?" Krad asked, stepping forward and grabbing my shoulder.

"I-I can't breathe." I choked out, reaching forward to grab his shirt.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. Come on BlueJay, breathe." Krad spoke, guiding me to a bench nearby.

Shaking my head, I gasped, black spots appearing in the edges of my vision.

"Hey! BlueJay, come on, breathe, you'll be okay. BlueJay!"

My chest hurt, as if there was a weight on it that wouldn't allow me to breathe. With the black taking over my vision, I smiled at Krad, hoping to convey that I was fine, and passed out.

Third Person POV

"BlueJay? BlueJay! Shit, she's fainted." Krad spoke, shifting BlueJay from where she had fallen against his shoulder.

"We should probably get her home." Daisuke spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah, and we should probably ask Matt what she meant." Krad spoke, picking her up and walking in the direction of home, being careful to make sure she didn't get injured.

Once there, Daisuke jogged forward, opening the door and running in while Krad brought BlueJay through, setting her on the couch.

"Mom! Dark! Matt!" Daisuke yelled, heading to the kitchen to get a cold washcloth.

"Wha-What did you do?" Matt asked as he came through the doorway, rushing to her side, checking her over to make sure she wasn't injured.

"We were just talking, and when we asked why she disliked her name so much, she got really upset. She started yelling, and then she said she couldn't breathe and fainted." Daisuke spoke, coming back from the kitchen and placing the cold washcloth on her forehead, causing her to groan.

Sighing, Matt stood back up, moving to sit in one of the other arm chairs, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Don't, just don't ask her about that. Please." Matt choked out, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"Why does she hate the name so much?" Satoshi asked, sitting in another of the chairs.

"It's not her real name." Matt said, staring straight ahead, zoning out.

"What is her real name then?" Krad asked, sitting at the end of the couch where she lay.

"We don't know." Matt stood up quickly, clenching his fists and pacing back and forth.

"We remember that she used to have a different name. A name given to her by her birth parents. Once the Institute got ahold of us though, they wiped them. We can't remember anything from before we were taken there, except for the fact that she's my sister."

"Where did you get your names then?" Daisuke asked, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"They're not names. Not regular human names at least. They're experiment names. R.E.N.A. and M.A.T.T.A.K.I. We were meant to be weapons. We escaped with the help of an intern who felt bad, but we didn't have any names to use since we couldn't remember ours, so we had to use our project names."

"What do they stand for?" Satoshi questioned, leaning forward in his chair, interest sparking behind his eyes.

"R.E.N.A. stands for "Resistant Equilibrium Neurosis Angel". She was meant to be a weapon that could make the most sane and calm of men, completely insane. They tested her on a man once. He ended up going completely mad, to the point where he started eating himself. She's never really gotten over the fact that she did that. I've tried to make her understand that it wasn't her, but the Angel system, but she still thinks it's her fault. M.A.T.T.A.K.I stands for "Manic Analysis Terminator Twin Apocalypse King Ivory" It's a code within a code. We're both weapons. I have the ability to analyze anybody I choose by looking at them and either incapacitate them, or kill them. Incapacitation usually means I drive them insane and killing them means obliterating them. We're some of the higher success projects, which is why they're still after us. We're known as the King and Angel Twins."

Matt stopped in his pacing, collapsing to his knees after a few seconds.

"Matt!" Daisuke yelped, rushing forward to make sure he was okay.

"I-I'm fine. I promise." He stuttered out, hands shaking.

"Dark! Mom!" Daisuke called, staring worriedly at Matt.

"What's going on?" Dark asked when he walked in, eyes quickly moving between Blue and Matt.

"Both of them freaked out. BlueJay fainted and Matt's collapsed."

"I'm fine!" Matt yelled, pushing Daisuke away from him.

"Matt! Stop it, you're not fine. You need to sit down." Dark spoke, grabbing Matt's arm and all but dragging him back to the chair he was in before.

"I-I'm fine. I need to worry about her."

Pausing, Dark turned to Matt.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have to worry and protect her. I'll be fine, as long as she's fine."

"Matt?"

"I-I failed before. I didn't mean to, I swear! It just, I couldn't, I didn't know what to do!" Matt cried out, tears beading in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Matt. Matt! Matt, come on, talk to me Matt!" Dark spoke, shaking Matt and getting no response from him.

Matt continued to apologize, for what they weren't sure, until Dark stopped shaking him, at which point, he fainted.

"Son of a bitch! Matt!" Dark yelled, adjusting Matt's dead weight laying slumped against the chair.  
"Well, at least we know not to bring up their names anymore." Satoshi said, glancing almost boredly at Matt.

"If they hate their names so much, why don't they change them?" Krad asked, shocking all the conscious people in the room.

"What?" Dark asked, turning to half glare at Krad.

"Rena goes by the nickname BlueJay in an attempt to hide her real name, but neither her or Matt have actually changed their name."

Pausing, the other three stared at Matt, thinking over what Krad had just said.

"We'll worry over that sometime later. For now, let's get them into bed." Dark said, breaking the silence and waggling his eyebrows.

"I'll carry her. Who's going to carry him though?" Krad asked, picking BlueJay up and carrying her towards her room.

"I'll get him." Dark answered, grabbing Mattaki and following Krad.

Once the two were situated in their separate beds, Krad and Dark walked out.

"Well, today has been a busy day, so I'm heading to bed." Dark spoke once they were back in the living room.

Everyone else agreed, heading to bed after the exhausting day, worrying over the twins lying in the room right next door.


	11. Note

This isn't an update to the story but I got a review about the pairing for BlueJay in this story and I thought that with all the support you guys have given to this story, you should have a say in it. So, on my profile is a poll for who YOU think BlueJay should end up with. I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I get some votes because the next chapter is where it gets really shippy so if you have a preference, go vote!


	12. C'mon Baby, Lemme Hear You Scream

The whole "let's go to bed cause today has been fucking exhausting" plan doesn't really work when you're woken up by screaming.

Cursing, Dark rolled out to bed, stumbling out into the hallway where the others stood.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the continuing screams.

"We don't know!" Daisuke yelled back, hands covering his ears in an attempt to block out the screams. "The door's locked though so we can't get in!"

"Fuck it." Dark swore, slamming his leg out to break the door down.

Once the door had fallen, they all ran in, surprised to see BlueJay lying on the bed, curled into a ball screaming while Matt sat on the floor crying, hands covering his ears.

Running forward, Dark grabbed her arms, pulling her up into a sitting position and trying to wake her up.

"BlueJay! Wake up! Come on, it's me Dark! It's just a nightmare, wake up!" He yelled, shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

Almost immediately, her screaming stopped and she slumped forward, face landing in the crook of Dark's neck.

"BlueJay?" He asked, pulling her up enough to see that she was still unconscious.

"She unconscious?" Krad asked from where he was leaning over Matt's slumped form.

"Yeah, him too?" Dark asked, not surprised when Krad nodded.

"What do we do now?" Daisuke asked, removing his hands from where they had been cupped over his ears.

"Well, I doubt anyone's heading back to bed, and I don't think it's a good idea for us to leave these two alone." Darks spoke, lifting BlueJay into his arms. "How about we go watch a movie? We can keep an eye on them and relax."

Nodding, Krad picked up Matt and followed Dark into the living room, setting Matt on one end of the couch and sitting beside him, allowing Matt's head to lean against his shoulder.

Getting comfortable with BlueJay half in his lap, Dark grabbed the remote and turned the TV, channel surfing until he found something interesting. When he found a movie he had watched a while back, he put it on, leaning back and wrapping his arms around BlueJay's waist.

"Here," Daisuke said, holding out a blanket to Dark. "She'll probably wake up if she's too cold, so here's a blanket."

Taking the blanket with a nod and half smile, Dark wrapped it around the both of them, smiling at the sense of warmth it brought.

Without realizing, he let his head tip forward to lay atop BlueJay's and steadily fell asleep, the last thought in his conscious mind being, _I wish I could cuddle her like this more often._


End file.
